Permanent Divide
by kate98
Summary: Another "Stop the wedding-type shippy-fluff piece, but with a relevant sci-fi twist (I hope). Definite JS shippiness within.
1. Surprise!

_Disclaimer:  
If they were mine, I'd smile all day  
The things they did would be my way_  
_But since mine they are not  
__Fanfic is all I've got  
__Don't sue me 'cause I cannot pay_

_Setting: Season Eight, Pete (unfortunately) exists._

_Episode References: Broca Divide._

_Author's Notes: This came out of the way Jack just seems to read Sam, and always contrives to be in close physical proximity. I thought, wouldn't it be interesting if there were a reason for it? Plus, I felt like doing another fluffy 'stop the wedding!' piece, but I didn't want to get predictable. Hope everyone likes it! _

* * *

**Permanent Divide**

How do you throw a bridal shower when nearly all the bride's friends are men? This was the problem facing maid-of-honor Cassandra Frasier. With Daniel's help, Cassie contacted the few women Sam was friendly with at the SGC. Pete arranged the invitations for his female relatives and Sam's sister-in-law. Cassie resigned herself to making the best of a tedious occasion.

The bridal shower was a sedate affair, held on a Saturday afternoon in a small Victorian-style tearoom. Sam smiled, oohed and aahed over her gifts, and seemed happy – if you didn't know her, and thankfully most of the guests really didn't.

Cassie helped Sam carry her gifts out to her car. "Thank you, Cass, for organizing this. It was... nice. Very... nice."

Cassie stopped to face her, arms loaded with packages. "Please! You were bored off your ass."

Sam laughed, loading the packages in her trunk. "Did it show?"

"Not to _them_," Cassie replied, gesturing back towards the restaurant with some disdain. "I'll make it up to you at dinner tonight, I promise."

Sam sighed. "I don't know, Cassie. I have so much to do..."

"I won't take no for an answer. I hardly get to see you as it is, and I have to head back to the dorm tomorrow. C'mon, Sam," Cassie wheedled.

"Alright, alright," Sam caved in. "I'll come by the house around 7:00."

"Oh, I'm not staying at Jack's. I'm at the Marriott."

Sam paled and her mouth drew in a taut line. "Does the general need privacy for some reason?" she asked abruptly, regretting the words as they left her lips.

"Not that you should care," Cassie gently teased, "but it was my idea. Jack wanted me to stay, but I felt like pampering myself. The hotel has a nice spa, and I don't have to sit through any cartoons."

Sam looked unconvinced, but accepted her explanation without argument. She assumed Cassie didn't know she'd found out about Kerry, and was trying to spare her (or protect Jack - she wasn't sure which). They arranged to meet at Cassie's hotel that evening.

* * *

Sam needed to feel sexy. She refused to analyze the reasons why, but as she dressed that night, she allowed that need to express itself. What harm would there be in turning a few heads or flirting with a waiter or two? She didn't need a reason, dammit!

So, now, here she was in the hotel elevator, shivering in a backless silk halter and tight low-rise jeans, wishing she'd at least had the sense to wear socks and warm boots instead of strappy high heels. She sighed at her own foolish behavior as she stepped off the elevator and decided to borrow a more practical shirt from Cassie before going to dinner.

Sam knocked. At the moment the door flew open and three dozen people yelled 'surprise', it was impossible to say who was experiencing that emotion to a greater degree – Cassie, upon seeing her normally modest friend dressed in a way Cassie would catch hell for from same said friend, or Sam at finding what seemed to be half the men of the SGC in Cassie's hotel room.

Cassie recovered first, grabbing Sam's arm and pulling her through the open door. "Surprise!" she repeated.

"What is going on here?" Sam hissed under her breath.

"Just come with us," came a voice in her ear. Jen Hailey grabbed Sam's other arm and together she and Cassie steered Sam through the crowded suite to the bar. Behind the bar, Daniel popped the top off a beer and offered it to Sam with a smile that suggested she would need a drink.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Jen called loudly. The room quieted and all eyes turned to the women at the bar. Jen nodded to Cassie, who addressed Sam and the crowd with a tone of grand pronouncement.

"Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, you stand as a shining example of gender-equality in today's military. Therefore, we - your friends - decided it was only right that traditional gender roles not be allowed to stand in the way of your having one kick-ass bachelorette party!" Whistling and hooting broke out. Cassie raised her hands for order. "Of course, some of the more sexist traditions have been eliminated."

Jen interjected, "Only because the guys wouldn't chip in for a male stripper!"

"Umm, let's not start that again," Daniel added quickly.

"You could still volunteer," Jen told him with a leer.

"Moving on..." Daniel said, looking to Cassie for help.

"Keeping true to the spirit of the bachelorette party while maintaining a non-sexist atmosphere proved challenging," Cassie continued her speech with mock seriousness. "Music, dancing, and getting falling-down drunk were all deemed appropriate, but how were we to manage the 'final fling' component without strippers or dirty videos?"

"That's _not_ necessary, really," Sam objected.

"Oh, but it is!" Jen exclaimed, as several people voiced their agreement (and many more their amusement). "There are important reasons for these traditions. They help you examine whether you're really ready for commitment. Ask Dr. Jackson. He told us _all_ about it."

Sam turned to glare at Daniel, who raised his hands defensively. "I just said..."

"Save it, Daniel. You're already done for," she growled.

"And so, with much thought," Cassie carried on, "we arrived at a gender-neutral idea that still honors the tradition. We have a gift for you, Sam. Every man and woman in this room has a piece. You earn each piece...with a kiss." Cassie leaned over and kissed Sam's cheek, as she placed a small satin bag in her hand. Jen dropped something in the bag and kissed Sam squarely on the mouth. While a shocked Sam was still processing the idea, Cassie threw up both arms and yelled, "Music! Let the carousing begin!"

"What the hell are they teaching you at that school?" Sam asked, raising her voice to be heard over the sudden volume of music and conversation.

"It's not at the school, it's at the frat parties!" Cassie replied as she slipped away out of reach.

Sam turned to find Daniel at her side. She stared at him as he dropped something from his pocket into the satin bag she held. He leaned in and kissed her chastely on the lips. "I thought I ought to do that before I mentioned that you look incredibly hot tonight."

"Oh, God," Sam groaned. In her surprise, she'd quite forgotten about her clothing, or the lack thereof. "I wonder if Cassie has anything in her suitcase that would fit me." She looked around the suite trying to spot her.

"She's not actually staying here, Sam. That was a lie to get you here."

Sam's attention snapped back to Daniel. "Then where is she staying?"

"At Jack's."

Sam tried to ignore the relief washing over her. "I think I need another drink. Something fruity. I've got a lot of people to kiss, and very little else to keep me warm."

* * *

You could tell a lot about a guy by when he got his kiss. The respectful types, like Teal'c, Lt. Connor, and Sgt. Siler came first. By then, the shy ones - like Walter and a few of the boys from the science lab - had worked up the nerve for a peck on the cheek, at least. Then the disinterested people (gay, married or female) figured they'd get it over with. The mischievous waited, hoping she'd have a few too many drinks in her by that point, and some even came back for seconds, hoping she wouldn't notice. (She let them, because she did have a few too many, and because she was increasingly disturbed by a notable absence.) Finally, the severely deluded made the attempt, namely Felger. He grabbed Sam, dipped her, and planted a wet kiss on her lips. As he let her go, Sam barely managed to get her footing again before he fainted dead away. She probably could have caught him if she'd tried.

Making her way over to Cassie, Sam reported her progress. "I've completed my mission, and then some. All kissed and accounted for, Ma'am," she said with a salute and a smile.

"Not all," Cassie replied. Grabbing Sam's hand, she led her to the bar. She handed her two bottles of Guinness and pointed to the balcony. Sam understood instantly and marched outside.


	2. If you thought that was surprising

Jack was staring out over the balcony to the hills beyond. He heard the door slide open and closed; he didn't need to look to know who it was. "Enjoying your party?"

She was angry and drunk, and not willing to leave things unacknowledged any more. "Tell me right now," she demanded.

"Tell you what?" He still didn't look at her.

"How you do that. How you always know it's me. Tell me."

The aggression in her tone stirred him. This was the way between them, challenge and response. This was the outlet they used to channel their strongest frustrations. He couldn't help but respond. He turned towards her, leaning back on the balcony railing, and grabbed one of the bottles she held. "You don't want to know."

"I asked. What? Do I smell or something? Am I a noisy breather? I think it behooves you to tell me, before I end up giving our position away to the enemy."

"There are no enemies here, Carter, unless you count the person that makes up the prices on the mini-bar items."

"Don't try to distract me. I want an answer."

"No, you don't."

"Don't presume to tell me what I want. Just answer the damn question, _Sir_."

The sarcastic inflection of the honorific grated. He swigged the Guinness and made a decision. Now was a good time for a fight. He turned and looked her in the eye. "If you want a detailed explanation, you'll have to read my medical records. Janet made extensive notes."

"What?" Sam was completely taken aback.

"It's your own fault. You chose me. Something to do with imprinting on the primal brain and the way animals sense their mates, the animals that mate for life... I don't know, but it's permanent. It's been this way ever since you went all prehistoric on me. I'm... _aware_ when it comes to you."

"You..." Sam was stunned. "Why wouldn't I..."

"I wasn't quite as far gone as you at the time. Janet said you would have taken my self-control as rejection. In my mind, though..."

"What?"

"I think Daniel can tell you how possessive I was of you. After they sedated me, I don't remember much, but Teal'c tells me I wouldn't stop trying to break out of the iso room. Janet thought I was trying to get to you. When you were injured and they wheeled you past the door, they say I went nuts. It just... didn't go away."

"This is in your records?" she asked in disbelief.

"It was freaking me out. I talked to the doc to be sure I wasn't going crazy."

"Yet, you didn't tell **_me_**?" Sam practically shrieked.

"Oh, yes. 'Carter, you kissed me and now I'm bound to you for life.' That wouldn't have made our working relationship at all awkward, now would it?"

"You don't think I had a right to know?"

"For cryin' out loud! What would that have accomplished?"

She turned on him with fire in her gaze and venom in her voice. "That's been it all along, hasn't it? I'm an idiot. I've been ripping myself apart wondering if I'm making the right decision, and it's about nothing more than primal urges to you."

He moved dangerously close and spoke in a low, casual tone that sent shivers down her spine. "If that was true, I'd have done something about it a long time ago. I have a medical excuse, after all."

Sam knew anger and inebriation were making her irrational, but she was past the point of caring. One way or another, their status quo was going to change. "So you just don't find me attractive, is that it?"

"Carter," he said warily.

"No. You have this primal mate-for-life thing going on, but you never tell me, never make a move - hell, you never even came inside to get your kiss tonight. What am I supposed to think?"

Jack grabbed her bare shoulders and pulled her close, his mouth hovering near her ear, his voice strained. "I wasn't inside because I couldn't stand to watch all those people touching you. I would have killed someone."

Sam pulled away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. "You know, I'd like to believe that means something. But how could I ever know it wasn't just a side effect of this... whatever it is? How can I ever trust you?"

Jack slammed down his empty bottle on the patio table and snatched the other from her hands. "Trust _me_? You weren't listening. I'm the one who is stuck feeling this way for life. I'm not the fickle one."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam snarled.

With an alligator's smile and a deceptively light tone, he began his recitation, counting on his fingers and dangling the bottle precariously. "Well, let's see. There was Martouf, Narim, Orlin..."

"Screw you."

"And of course, there's Pete."

"And there's Kerry," she spat back.

"No. There isn't. Kerry was a reaction. It was over before it started."

That news took a bit of the wind out of her sails. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should have known better," he said bitterly.

Sam wasn't ready to let go of her anger; it was the only shield she had against the pain. "So, why tell me now? Do you expect this to change things? Am I supposed to leave Pete at the altar because you're 'stuck with these feelings?'"

"I told you because you insisted," he said coldly. "I don't expect anything from you. I never have."

"Bullshit. You don't call a person 'fickle' unless you expect fidelity from them, and I'd like to know what gives you the right..."

"I called you fickle because you can't seem to decide how you feel about anyone. Martouf, Narim – you gave them the same mixed signals you gave me. How can anyone give you what you want when you don't know what it is?"

"Well, Pete doesn't have that problem," she said icily.

"What was that you said earlier about wondering if you're making the right decision?" he asked with mock innocence. "Pete doesn't _know_ he has that problem. I feel sorry for him."

"Well, that'll be a nice change from feeling sorry for yourself. You can sit out here alone and pout some more on his behalf. And while you're at it, you can think about the fact that if you'd had the nerve to do anything to work out our situation, we wouldn't be in this mess," Sam said caustically.

"You were the one who wanted to leave it in the room," he accused.

"What choice did I have?"

"We could have at least discussed it."

"As we could have one thousand times since. It wouldn't have changed anything. You're still my CO."

Jack's frustration boiled over. "I told you," he yelled, "I was willing to resign!"

Sam found herself surprised again. "What? When did you tell me that?"

Jack raked his hands through his hair in exasperation. "You showed me your ring and asked what if things were different. I told you I wouldn't be at the SGC."

Sam stared at him in disbelief. "Is that what you meant?"

"What did you think I meant?"

"Not that!"

* * *

"Any news, Teal'c?" Daniel asked, peeking around the large man to get a glimpse of the balcony.

"No, Daniel Jackson. They continue to argue with one another."

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Indeed. I have heard much."

"And?" he prompted.

"And I will not repeat it. That would defeat the purpose of my assignment to guard the door."

"I think Cassie just meant for you to prevent them from being interrupted."

"Cassandra Frasier said I was to ensure their privacy."

"Poor choice of words," Daniel huffed, and headed back into the crowd.

* * *

A sullen silence prevailed between Jack and Sam, each brooding on their own feelings of being treated unjustly. Jack paced the confined space while Sam looked out over the night. Suddenly, he stopped. "Would it have made a difference?"

Sam turned and looked at him thoughtfully, leaning back against the railing. "Can we just declare a moratorium on vague hints and evasion for a few minutes? Just pretend we're normal people having a straightforward discussion?"

"Brilliant idea, Carter. Let's go for it."

They stared at one another in silence. After minutes ticked by, Carter sighed out, "This is hopeless."

"No. No, it's not. We can do this." He took her hand and led her to the table and chairs. He pulled his chair closer to hers and they sat down. "If you understood at the time that I was willing to resign to be with you, would it have made a difference? Would you have still said yes to Pete?"

"I don't think I would have asked if I didn't, at least subconsciously, want you to change my mind. I've just... never really been sure what you feel for me."

"I thought I did a pretty poor job at hiding it."

"Better than you thought, apparently."

Jack took her hand again, fidgeting with her fingers distractedly. "I love you. I did even before... this effect you've had on me."

"We'd only known each other for a month or two."

He smiled at her briefly, then turned away again. "I think I knew the first day I met you. And anyway, it didn't really affect my feelings so much as my senses."

"And what is that like?"

"Weird at first, but I don't even notice it anymore. After all these years, it just seems normal."

Sam looked at him expectantly, but Jack was struggling for the words. "I know when you're nearby - I don't know how, I just do. I'm aware of everything about you - your breathing, your body language, the tone of your voice. And touching you or even just being close enough to smell you has a very... comforting effect on me. I can think more clearly, I can relax. I get a little crazy if I'm away from you too long."

"And that's in your medical records?"

"Just the part about being able to sense your proximity. Doc Frasier thought I was joking at first, but she put me to the test. We'd wait in the commissary or the briefing room, I'd sit with my back to the door and signal her when I knew you were there."

"I wish you'd told me."

"But you understand why I didn't?"

Sam sighed. "Yes and no."

"But you'll forgive me?"

"I've never been able to hold anything against you," she said, as though the fact was a source of some irritation.

"So." Jack rubbed his hands together anxiously. "Now we're clear on where _I _stand."

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I need to think."

"You need to _think_ to know how you _feel_?"

"It's complicated."

"The situation is complicated, Sam. All I want to know is how you feel about me. It's simple."

"I need to think," she insisted, pulling her hand from his grasp.

"Okay," he agreed. "Whatever you need."

"I'd better go back in."

He nodded. "I'll just stay out here."

Sam stopped with her hand on the door handle. "Jack?" she said experimentally. It felt good. She turned back to him. "I forgot the reason I came out here."

He stood, waiting. Sam closed the distance between them, lacing her arms around his neck, and kissed him lightly on the lips. His arms slipped possessively around her waist, preventing her escape. Her eyes locked on his, studying him with a mixture of apprehension and pleasure.

"The moratorium is still in effect," he reminded her. "Tell the truth: was that the kind of kiss you really want?"

"No."

Jack claimed her mouth without hesitation, kissing her hungrily. She returned the kiss with full fervor, hands twisting through his hair, dragging him closer. His touch electrified her bare back, sending shivers from her spine straight to her brain. As they broke for air, Sam went weak against him, letting her headrest on his shoulder and his arms support her. Jack held her close.

"Listen," he whispered against her neck. "You go ahead and think things over. Whatever you decide, I'll stand behind you. The most important thing to me is that you be happy."

Sam breathed deeply and waited for her heart to stop skipping. In that moment, she knew exactly how she felt. Now, she just had to earn the right to tell him.

Jack pushed her gently away. He pressed a small object into her palm and closed her fingers around it. Guiding her by the shoulders he turned her towards the door. Purely out of the habit of following his direction, she moved to return to the party.


	3. The end is no surprise at all

_A/N: Seriously fluffy ending ahead. If you're wearing black, you may not want to proceed without a lint brush._

* * *

Teal'c discreetly moved away from the door as he heard Colonel Carter approach. When, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the raw vulnerability in her expression, he was glad he had anticipated her need for space. If only he had anticipated the curiosity of Daniel Jackson and Cassandra Frasier. He caused quite a disruption by plunging through the crowd to circumvent their approach.

"Give her time," Teal'c instructed.

"I will, Teal'c," Cassie replied. "I was just going to help her assemble the gift. I won't ask about Jack, I promise."

"A distraction may benefit her," Teal'c conceded, letting Cassie – only Cassie – pass.

"Aliens are never any fun," Daniel muttered as he walked away. Cassie turned back as Teal'c watched him go.

"I think he has spent too much time with Jack."

"Indeed."

* * *

"Sam?" Cassie approached her friend cautiously. Sam stood motionless a few feet inside the door, looking around yet clearly seeing nothing. She touched her arm gently to get her attention. Sam turned to her and smiled. "Hi," Cassie said, returning the smile. "Let's put your gift together, okay?" 

Sam opened her hand and looked at the delicate object she held. It appeared to be platinum set with a bright blue gem she didn't recognize, a pendant in the shape of the gate. She reached into the bag Cassie had given her, pulling out a handful of platinum beads. She rolled them over in her palm, each engraved with a gate symbol. "How?" she whispered, awestruck.

"Jen found them in a market off-world. Jack authorized a special mission just to go back and barter for them."

"Do you have any idea how much it costs just to dial the 'gate? He could be in hot water..." Sam worried.

"Oh, you know Jack. I'm sure he has it covered," Cassie said dismissively. "See the blue chevrons? That was his idea. He said it could be your 'something blue.' Jen said it took a lot to get them to do it, since they had them already made with orange, yellow and red stones."

"What did they barter with?" Sam asked curiously.

Cassie grinned. "What's the one thing Earth has over every planet you've ever visited?"

Sam returned the smile. "Chocolate."

"Cases and cases of it," Jen piped in as she walked up to the pair.

"Thank you." Sam was humbled by the trouble they had gone to for a wedding she knew none of them likely thought should happen.

Jen shrugged. "It was the General's doing really," she whispered confidentially. "For a month, he cornered every female soldier who stepped through the 'gate and told them to be on the lookout for the most beautiful gift in the galaxy."

Sam dropped the precious objects back into the bag and handed it to Cassie. "Everyone," Sam called loudly, drawing the attention of the room. "An urgent situation has come up – not at the SGC," she added hurriedly in response to the worried looks. "I have to leave for a short time, but I will be back. I hope, if you can, you'll stay and celebrate with me."

Turning to Cassie and Jen, she whispered, "Keep him here." There was no need to be more specific. She was met with matching grins. "You two have been comparing notes! Now I see the whole scheme. Whoever introduced you obviously didn't see the potential danger."

"Teal'c's your designated driver," Cassie replied mildly, and Sam set off to find him.

* * *

Sam slipped back in almost two hours later, plus one warm jacket, minus one engagement ring. The party was still going strong. The crowd had thinned, but not by much. Those who had left early were about to regret it. 

She spotted her target immediately, vaguely wondering if she didn't have some of the same ability he did, and made a direct path for him. His eyes met hers before she'd gone ten steps. She continued towards him. Without regard for the conversation he was holding or the sentence he was in the middle of speaking, she took hold of his arm and dragged him away.

Once alone on the balcony, Sam launched herself at him, kissing him as hungrily as he had kissed her.

"Carter," he moaned, pushing her away. "Don't. We can't."

Sam smirked at him. "Oh, but we can." Standing at attention, she pulled a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her jeans and presented it to him. "General, I'd like you to accept my resignation."

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe, but I don't see the relevance."

"Why would you resign?"

"I'm getting married."

Jack grimaced, now thoroughly confused. Kissing him, getting married, resigning – what the hell was she getting at? That certainly didn't seem like goodbye.

She watched him piecing it together, turning the facts over in his mind. He was so adorable when he was confused. She knew he'd worked it out when she found herself crushed in his arms, his face buried in her neck.

"You know what you want?" he whispered.

"I want you."

Jack pulled back to look at her. "My resignation has already been handed in."

"What?" she yelled. "You can't do that. The SGC needs you much more than me right now. I can work as a civilian. I'll have to eventually anyway, when I get pregnant."

"Boy, you've got me married with kids already, huh?"

"Non-negotiable. I've waited long enough."

"Fine, but I'm not accepting your resignation." He raised a hand to silence her protests. He reached for his cell phone and pressed the speed dial, keeping one arm possessively around her. "George, sorry to call so late. Just two questions. I was wondering, can we change the date my resignation is effective? Umm, I was thinking of _today, immediately, right now_. Yes, Sir. Well, I think I have that covered – my second question was whether it's too late to change my mind about staying in the job as a civilian. Yes. You guessed it in one!" He paused, listening for quite some time. "Effective immediately? I'm truly grateful, George. Yes, I'll tell her."

"George sends his congratulations." Jack hung up, pocketed the phone, and released Sam long enough to tear up her letter. "No more 'Sir,'" he announced happily. "As of right now, I am no longer your CO."

"But you're still my boss?"

"Only at the office," he clarified. "Obviously, you have the rest of my life planned out for me. Care to tell me _when_ I'm getting married?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I do know when you're announcing your engagement."

"I, uh, think I'd better announce my retirement first."

"You can do both at once. C'mon."

He resisted her attempt to pull him inside. "I think you've forgotten something," he said with mock annoyance. "I thought I was the non-communicative one in this relationship."

She looked at him as though he were the most shockingly ignorant man in the universe. "I love you."

He kissed her softly. "That's better. Now we can go."

* * *

"Hey!" It took little effort for Jack to command the attention of the room. "As of today," he announced as silence descended, "I am officially retired from the U.S. Air Force." Always one with a flair for suspense, Jack waited for the ripple of surprise to pass through the crowd. With smug satisfaction concealed, he continued. "I know you all are wondering who the new commander of the SGC will be. The powers that be still want a civilian in the position. They've already selected someone, and he will be starting Monday morning. Unfortunately, I understand he can be a real pain in the ass. He's arrogant, demanding, and has a _bizarre_ sense of humor. But, on the plus side, he's dashingly handsome. Carter, don't you agree?" 

"On all counts," Sam grinned. She let his audience in on the joke. "You're all looking at our new, dashingly handsome, pain-in-the-ass civilian leader."

Jack quieted the cheering and laughter that broke out. "But now for the _good_ news." He reached out and pulled Sam close, his arm resting around her waist. She leaned into him contentedly. "There have been a few changes in Carter's wedding plans, starting with a change in groom."

There was no quieting the crowd this time, as they erupted with expressions of congratulations, laughter, and discussion of this turn of events. All Jack could do was hang on tight to Sam's hand before the crowd of well-wishers could sweep her away. He had finally gotten her; nothing would ever make him let go.


End file.
